snow and Sticks
by Xsoccer-pyro-wolfX
Summary: a boys weekend snowboarding in the mounatian along with sugar and a telephone sounds like chaos


A/N: this is just some random insanity Please reiview and vote for who you thinkis the hotter Scott bro!

Snow and sticks

It was the coolest vacation ever. A boy's weekend snowboarding in the rockies, vail colorado to be exact. Lucas and Nathan, along with Jake Tim and mouth where all out on the slopes snowboarding. Jake and Tim wheren't to bad at the whole snowboarding thing and mouth was practically a pro at it. But Nathan and Lucas where another story. " Heal slide!" Mouth yelled at the two brothers. They where hopeless. Nathan who was regular was having a hard time with his heal slide. Lucas on the other hand was Goofy footed would have been great at heal slide. But his lack of balance caused him to be constantly falling on his face. "C'mon Luke it's not that hard!" Mouth ,yelled as Lucas landed face first in the snow. "You're gonna kill yourself like that! It's simple lean back on your heals and left gravity do the rest " (A/N: For all you people who've never been snowboarding It's not as easy as it sounds XD) Lucas got up, his face covered in snow. He sneezed causeing snow to fly out of his nose. Nathan randomly started laughing. "It looks like you've been snorting snow!" He laughed as he stood upon his board, only to fall on his face. It was Lucas's turn to laugh now.

"yeah you too!" He said. Tim who was taking a break looked down at the snow. He picked up a handfull and lifted it to his nose.

"snorting snow eh?" He said, before inhaling deeplty through his nose, causeing the snow to fly upward. "aaaaaaaaaah cold." He yelled. "cold, cold, cold, COLD."  
Nathan, who was still on the ground was laughing hysterically. "you're brilliant aren't you!" He said. Tim growled.

"at least I can stand up on a snowboard!" He returned. This was a blow to Nathan's overinflated ego. Tim was never better then him at anything. EVER! Not basketball, Not track, Not soccer, Nothing.

"what'd you say?" Nathan asked resentfully. He popped his foot out of his bindings and walked toward Tim. Jake pegged Nathan in the back of the head with a snowball.

"knock it off you two." He said. "Coach'll kill us If we're missing any players when we come back." They all knew it was true. Whitey had been pissed that half his team had decided go on vactaion instead of staying home and practicing for the game they had against the bearcreek warriors after break. Not to mention the nature of what they where doing. One wrong fall and that could be the end of there winning season. Tim and Nathan growled at each other. They hadn't been getting along very well since they'd left for the mountians. Nathan had been driving and Tim was singing _bingo_ for most of the trip.Nathan had eventually gotten so annoyed he'd threatened to kill, castrate, and put tim on the roof of the car, along with various other threats. It was no wonder that they where easliy annoyed with each other now. Not to mention 3 days of being roommates already and a week and a half to go before the trip was over.

"uh I think that's enough snowboarding for now,lets call it quits for now." Mouth said. lucas nodded and snapped his snow boots out of their bingings. Jake fallowed the other two as the walked off the slope and toward the bus stop at the bottom of the hill, leaving Nathan and Tim alone. The two of them soon fallowed, not wanting to be staranded together on the slopes as insane skiiers with neon oragne scarfs zipped past them.

By the time the group reached the busstop the bus had come and gone. "so what do we do now?" Tim asked. "That was the last bus of the night!" Nathan was first to speak up.

"anyone wanna look around the village?" He asked usually he hated shopping but he had something he had to do. "I promised Haley I'd bring her back something... since I left her alone on break."

"yeah same with me and Brooke." Lucas said.

"why no the scott boys always get the hot girls..." Tim said.

The boys where looking in a store for christmas gifts for there friend back home. Jake had bought the movie garden state for Peyton and a Bear for Jenny. Nathan had gotten a shirt for haley and Lucas had gotten a necklace for Brooke.They where now looking through a candy store since they had nothing better to do. "oh sweet!" Lucas exclaimed. He grabbed a bag of candy off a shelf.

"what the hell is that stuff?" Nathan asked. Jake recognized the candy in Lucas's hand.

"those are Pixie Styx!" Jake exclaimed. "I haven't seen thoses things in years." Nathan was still confused.

"Pixie styx?" Lucas grinned evily.

"don't tell me you've never had a pixie stixk before!" "lucas said.

"uuh no I haven't." Nathan said, still wondering what the bag full of colorful paper tubes was so exiting.

"They're tubes full of pure sugar." Lucas explained. Nathan liked the sound of that. The boys loaded up and the sugary candy and left the store happily. Then walked back to the hotel where they where staying.

Nathan grabbed a bag of the pixie styks and opened it. Everyone grabbed it. Jake ripped one of the tubes open and poored it down his throat as did the others.

"man these things rock.!" Nathan exclaimed. Tim was the only one who hadn't opened his pixie styk. He dumped it into his hand instead.

"this stuff looks like cocaine... only colorful." He remarked. That's when he had a bright idea. He put his nose in the powder and inhaled. "wow that feels cool!" Everyone looked over at Tim.

"what are you getting high off now?" Nathan asked.

"pixie styks but it isn't working to well." Tim responded. "but it feels cool!" Mouth poured some of the sugar in his hand and stared at it.

"well you only live once." Mouth said, he snorted the flavored sugar that was in his hand. "Tim's right that does feel cool." Jake was next to try, then the two scott brothers. One thing they soon found out was that snorting the sugar made you sugar high twice as fast. (A/N: oh yes it does)

Hours went by and still the sugary fun continued. Soon the Telephone in the room rang. Lucas picked it up.

"Hello!" He yelled into the phone. He was so hyper he almost seemed high. It was Peyton, Brooke and Haley on the other end. They had been bored out of there mind and had decided to prank call the guys.

"Hello is Jake Jagielski there?" Peyton asked, descising her voice so that she sounded like a man.

"yuppers he's here." The hyper blonde relied. He had no idea that he was on speaker phone.

"Will you please tell him I'm holding his daughter Jenny hostage and the only way I'll give her back is if he brings 3 million pasos to 1234 Elm street in Calaforina it exactly ten minutes." Peyton said.

"okedokey I'll tell him."Lucas said. "Jake someone's holding your kid hostage!" The tree gilr laughed in the backround. Lucas put down the phone and went back to the sugar!

"hey I'm back!" Tim said. He'd gone to go buy beer, More of it!

"I"ve got a question for you guys." Jake said. "If you could be with a gilr that wasn't your girlfriend who wold it be?" The girls where listening on the other end of the line, which Lucas had forgoten to hang up. "so that means Luke you can't say brooke, Nathan you can't pick haley and I can't pick Nikki."

"Brooke." Mouth said. He was much more outgoing when he was hyper. Brooke and the others started cracking up laughing,

"Are they high or something?" Haley asked.

"I think so." Peyton relied.

"Brooke!" Tim yelled. Lucas was next to speak up.

"Haley! she's my bestfriend but she's still hot!" He said without even thinging. Haley stopped laughing and almost died. Brooke was rolling around on the ground laughing.

"oh my god he picked tutor girl over you Peyton." Brooke said.

"what about you Jagielski?" Lucas asked.

"Peyton DEFINALTY!" Jake said. Peyton about died. She'd liked Jake for a while but never thought he liked her. "so last of all Nathan who would you pick?"

"Haley's sister Taylor of course!" Nathan said. Haley grabbed something and beat the phone with it. Lucas head the nose and noticed the phone wasn't hung up.

"That Manwhore!" Haley yelled beating the phone with a pillow. Lucas who was closest to the phone and the only one who'd heard the noise picked it up. He recognized the voice of his best friend.

"haley?" He asked when he picked up the phone. Haley pickedup the other end of the phone and slammed it down.

"what'd you do that for?" Brooke asked.

"Lucas heard me yelling." Haley replied.

One thing every sugar addict knows is once the sugars gone so is the sugar rush. Soon enough the Poor once sugar high boys where bakc to their normal selves, plus some beer. They weren't as insane as they had been though.

A/N: so what do you think . please review And vote for who you think is the hotter scott bro!


End file.
